1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a booster water pressure pump for use in connection with increasing a home's water pressure. The booster water pressure pump has particular utility for ensuring constant water pressure even during multiple in-home water uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water pumps are desirable providing water to a point of use.
The use of water pumps is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,925 to Klemm discloses a pump arrangement for consumer apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,081 to Gray et al. discloses a liquid pressure booster system with cutoff for minimum flow levels. However, the Gray et al. '081 patent does not include a supply conduit, a residential conduit, a first pump having a first inlet conduit connected with said supply conduit, an outlet conduit connected with said residential conduit, a first motor for driving said first pump, a first check valve in said first inlet conduit, a throttling conduit connecting said first inlet conduit to said outlet conduit downstream of said first check valve, and a pressure switch connected with said residential conduit and transmitting a start signal for starting said first motor when the pressure in said residential conduit is less than a predetermined minimum pressure so that said first pump discharges into said residential conduit while circulating fluid through said throttling conduit as recited in the instant application.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,489 to Schaub discloses a water pressure booster system that combines a hydro-pneumatic tank with multiple mechanical pumps. However, the Schaub '489 patent does not include a supply conduit, a residential conduit, a first pump having a first inlet conduit connected with said supply conduit, an outlet conduit connected with said residential conduit, a first motor for driving said first pump, a first check valve in said first inlet conduit, a throttling conduit connecting said first inlet conduit to said outlet conduit downstream of said first check valve, and a pressure switch connected with said residential conduit and transmitting a start signal for starting said first motor when the pressure in said residential conduit is less than a predetermined minimum pressure so that said first pump discharges into said residential conduit while circulating fluid through said throttling conduit as recited in the instant application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,690 to Lin discloses a constant pressure variable speed inverter control booster pump system. However, the Lin '690 patent does not include a supply conduit, a residential conduit, a first pump having a first inlet conduit connected with said supply conduit, an outlet conduit connected with said residential conduit, a first motor for driving said first pump, a first check valve in said first inlet conduit, a throttling conduit connecting said first inlet conduit to said outlet conduit downstream of said first check valve, and a pressure switch connected with said residential conduit and transmitting a start signal for starting said first motor when the pressure in said residential conduit is less than a predetermined minimum pressure so that said first pump discharges into said residential conduit while circulating fluid through said throttling conduit as recited in the instant application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,735 to Sulko discloses a water pressure booster system that includes multiple large high capacity pumps arranged in parallel. However, the Sulko '735 patent does not include a supply conduit, a residential conduit, a first pump having a first inlet conduit connected with said supply conduit, an outlet conduit connected with said residential conduit, a first motor for driving said first pump, a first check valve in said first inlet conduit, a throttling conduit connecting said first inlet conduit to said outlet conduit downstream of said first check valve, and a pressure switch connected with said residential conduit and transmitting a start signal for starting said first motor when the pressure in said residential conduit is less than a predetermined minimum pressure so that said first pump discharges into said residential conduit while circulating fluid through said throttling conduit as recited in the instant application.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,951 to Friedman et al. discloses a water pressure booster system and control valve therefore that regulates the pressure in a distribution system via a closely balanced piston valve. However, the Friedman '951 patent does not include a supply conduit, a residential conduit, a first pump having a first inlet conduit connected with said supply conduit, an outlet conduit connected with said residential conduit, a first motor for driving said first pump, a first check valve in said first inlet conduit, a throttling conduit connecting said first inlet conduit to said outlet conduit downstream of said first check valve, and a pressure switch connected with said residential conduit and transmitting a start signal for starting said first motor when the pressure in said residential conduit is less than a predetermined minimum pressure so that said first pump discharges into said residential conduit while circulating fluid through said throttling conduit as recited in the instant application.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a booster water pressure pump that allows the increase of residential water pressure via the aforementioned configuration. The Klemm '925 patent makes no provision for including a supply conduit, a residential conduit, a first pump having a first inlet conduit connected with said supply conduit, an outlet conduit connected with said residential conduit, a first motor for driving said first pump, a first check valve in said first inlet conduit, a throttling conduit connecting said first inlet conduit to said outlet conduit downstream of said first check valve, and a pressure switch connected with said residential conduit and transmitting a start signal for starting said first motor when the pressure in said residential conduit is less than a predetermined minimum pressure so that said first pump discharges into said residential conduit while circulating fluid through said throttling conduit as recited in the instant application.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved booster water pressure pump which can be used for increasing residential water pressure without the limitations of the prior art. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the booster water pressure pump according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing water pressure.